This invention is directed to a dart and in particular to a blow gun dart.
Blow guns and darts are well known. However, darts of conventional construction have several drawbacks. The most important of these drawbacks is the inability of such darts to accurately traverse relatively long distances over substantially straight paths because of aerodynamic imperfections such as mispositioned centers of gravity.